


Lick the Spoon

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Kink, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: “ 'Is there a reason we have to be tied up?' Timothy moaned, wiggling against where he’d been bound down on one of the dining room chairs. Rhys, on the other hand, seemed to mostly accept his fate, idly watching as Jack prepared the finishing touches on a particularly large strawberry shortcake. Just as Jack had conditioned him—Rhys had been his guinea pig for some fun sessions involving cream puffs and cupcakes. But with his body double here, the fun was well—uh, doubled."————Jack uses the fruits of a stress baking session on two of his favorite victims.





	Lick the Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> A stuffing gift fic for an anonymous contributor! :) Enjoy!

The air inside the penthouse was filled with delicious aromas, buffeted around by the cool breeze of the state-of-the-art ventilation system. The sound of clanging pans and spoons and dishes had largely given way to a rich silence, so thick it could be cut with one of the deft paring knives Jack was using to slice a bowlful of strawberries into blossoming flowers.

There was a menagerie of pies, cakes, cookies, and other delicious baked goods lying strewn about the countertop, all the product of one of the eccentric CEO’s bouts of baking madness.

Usually, Jack would eat a couple of his creations over the next few days, and either airlock the rest or smash them in the faces of some hapless, unsuspecting employees. Or maybe tell his men to let ‘em grow stale and then launch a couple at some Pandoran bandits. And sure, all of these were fun alternatives, but this time, he had a couple eager participants willing to help him make a dent in the sizable spread.

Well,  _mostly_  willing.

“Is there a reason we have to be tied up?” Timothy moaned, wiggling against where he’d been bound down on one of the dining room chairs. Rhys, on the other hand, seemed to mostly accept his fate, idly watching as Jack prepared the finishing touches on a particularly large strawberry shortcake. Just as Jack had conditioned him—Rhys had been his guinea pig for some fun sessions involving cream puffs and cupcakes. But with his body double here, the fun was well—uh,  _doubled_.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Tim, lifting a spoon from the steel bowl of whipped cream. He walked over to Rhys, putting a hand on his shoulder as he lifted the laden utensil to his lips. Rhys obediently lapped out with his cute pink tongue, cleaning the spoon free of cream while Tim watched.

“Drama queens don’t get free samples,  _Timmy_ ,” Jack shook his head, ruffling Rhys’ hair as he strode back over to the kitchen counter. He kissed his fingers at the sight of the flawlessly put-together shortcake, every berry plump and shiny, the whipped cream perfect as new-fallen snow on a sub-zero planet.

“Why…do I need free samples, when you’re just going to force us to eat it all…” Tim groaned, eyeing the cake suspiciously as it was placed on a fancy, decorative stand. “Why do we have to do this anyway?”

Jack sighed as he returned to the table with an elegant gold server, cake knife, utensils, and two yellow and black-rimmed dining plates.

“ _Because_ , kiddo, daddy had a rough day and needed to unwind, and he’s so  _graciously_  sharing the fruits of his labor with his two  _faaaaaavorite_  buddies on the whole space station.”

“But can’t you just eat it yourself?” Tim whined as Jack brandished the cake knife, the golden flat of the blade glimmering in the dimmed lighting of the dining room. Jack shook his head, looking at Tim as if he were chastising a small, stupid child.

_“_ Tim. Tim, Tim, Tim, Timmy.  _This_  manly physique,” Jack gestured down at his torso, “is a delicate balancing act, dummy. Don’t wanna tip it too much in either direction, ‘kay?”

“Jack…I think it’s too late for that…” Rhys piped up, a little smirk on his face that persisted even as Jack rounded on him with an upset pout.

“ _Jeez_ , Rhysie, shut your mouth unless you wanna forfeit your ‘first slice’ privileges.” Jack waggled the knife warningly, before finally sinking the elegant blade into the soft, yielding cake. Rhys kept his lips closed, but they remained curled with amusement as Jack cut the first slice.

“ _Peeeerfect_ ,” Jack whistled as he lifted up the perfectly formed piece, the soft layers of white cake and red jam perfectly distinct and gorgeous. He deposited it delicately on Rhys’ plate, eagerly rubbing the young man’s shoulder as he dug a fork into the slice, lifting it up to the young man’s perfect, pink lips.

Rhys accepted it readily, moaning softly as he chewed the bites of cake. A little bit of glistening strawberry jam lingered on his lips like a ruby, alongside a smattering of vanilla crumbs. A happy smile spread over Rhys’ face, the young man  _clearly_  enjoying being fed.

“Jealous, Timmy?” Jack smirked as he glanced down the table at his body double. Timothy was tense in his seat, eyes fixed on Rhys’ moving, glistening lips before he realized Jack was looking at him.

“What— _no_ —!” Tim grunted, moving his eyes down to his plate. Jack laughed, before shoving another heavy forkful into Rhys’ mouth.

He fed two fat cakes slices to the young man before stopping to dab the corner of Rhys’ mouth with a napkin. Whipped cream was smeared a little bit around the young man’s lips, and he was breathing a little more heavily. A little whine crept from Rhys’ mouth as Jack pressed his hand lightly against his slightly bloated stomach, feeling him like he was checking a fruit for ripeness.

“Mmmm, getting there, kiddo, but I think it’s time to give ya a break and let Timmy have a turn, huh? He’s lookin’ pretty….hungry over there.” Jack’s eyes glimmered as he left Rhys with a final pat to his belly, returning to the cake to cut an even  _bigger_  slice for his body double.

Tim’s expression was rife with indecision. Jack could tell his counterpart was clearly somewhat aroused by the positively pornographic way Rhys had eaten his first couple slices of cake, even if he’d been initially resistant to the idea of getting fed himself. Not that it really mattered if Timothy really liked it or not, but well, it would be more  _fun_  if he did enjoy it the way Rhys was.

“C’mon, Timmy, open up.” Jack waggled a forkful of cake in front of the body double’s mouth, the tantalizing morsel topped with a shiny red strawberry. Tim’s lips pressed together one last time in worry, before he carefully opened them, allowing Jack to slip the treat inside with little fanfare.

Every forkful chipped away more and more of Tim’s resistance, until he was greedily accepting the bits of cake, chewing with relish as he groaned, his stomach filling out more and more. The body double slowly lost count of how much he was eating in a flurry of cake and berries and whipped cream, up until his stomach was bloated and pressing out agains the tight waistband of his jeans. He swallowed thickly around a large piece of cake smeared with whipped cream, leaning back to make room for his stuffed middle.

“ _Hoo_  boy, Timmy, three whole slices! You beat Rhys by a long-shot. Too bad it’s not exactly over yet,” Jack cackled, setting aside the empty plate to place both hands on Timothy’s stomach. The younger body double cringed slightly at the pressure as Jack palmed his bloated middle, practically purring in satisfaction.

“That’s a good start, but you can fit  _a lot_  more in here, kiddo.” Jack stood, patting Timothy’s cheek as he stalked back over to the middle of the table, loading up another thick slice of cake as he advanced onto Rhys.  

Another round later and Jack had loosened both of their belts, allowing their stomachs to spill out, rounded and full and freed from any restraint. Tim had whimpered at the sight when Jack had shoved the hem of his yellow sweater up and over his stomach, either upset or aroused by how full he’d already gotten from the feeding. Jack sure was, in any case, the tent in his pants obvious as he left Tim panting and moaning to draw back over to Rhys, trailing his fingers coyly over the lacquered tabletop. They’d only eaten a little over two-thirds of the cake so far, but Jack’s boner was starting to slid against the zipper of his pants, and he wanted to get it taken care of before he stuffed these two pretty boys any further.  

Rhys tilted his head back, licking his lips in anticipation. Cream and crumbs still decorated the skin around his mouth and down his chin, some bits of cake and frosting even resting on the folds of his dress shirt.

“Timmy packed away a lot more than you, sweetheart. So I’m gonna fill you up a little more so you can catch up, ‘kay?” Jack purred as he pulled down his pants and boxers, taking his already half hard cock in hand. His fingers grasped into Rhys’ hair, pulling the young man down and forward until Rhys was practically resting against the table and level with Jack’s cock. The CEO had to push his hip into the side of the table to get the proper angle, but he managed to shove Rhys’ sticky, warm mouth around his dick.

“ _Mmmm_ , that’s the stuff, pumpkin,” Jack groaned as he sunk all the way inside of Rhys, beginning to rut his cock in and out of the man’s willing, sloppy mouth. Rhys’ eyelids fluttered closed, letting Jack use him.

The CEO knew that Tim was watching. He turned to look down the table and sure enough, Tim was craning his neck up, trying to get a look. This time, he didn’t even try to glance away when Jack met his eyes with a knowing smirk.

“ _Heh_ —don’t you worry, kiddo, I ain’t gonna leave you hanging…” Jack purred, not missing the way Tim licked his own lips. “I’m sure I’ll be nice n’ hard again by the time you two finish the rest of that cake.”


End file.
